


Like Father, Like Junior

by ETNMystic



Series: Not Sure if I'll Commit to ETNuary, but let's just try it, I guess. [5]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: This is short and terrible but I wanted to catch up for ETNuary and I wanted to do something with Tim Jr.
Series: Not Sure if I'll Commit to ETNuary, but let's just try it, I guess. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Like Father, Like Junior

So Kali, my West Side blue goddess boo, she won't let me go up to the surface to get something important.

I left my wallet and Destorm stole it. 

He stole my boi Tim Jr. without any regrets, and left me to get bashed by Garuda!

But I'm Timothy DeLaGhetto.

Timothy Motherfucking DeLaGhetto.

I'm not gonna just lie down and die.

....

Oh wait......

Well, you get what I mean.

I'm not gonna give up.

I'm getting my boi back.

So I climb outta Hell and into Purgatory because who's gonna stop me? The devil? Nah son.

I end up outside and the fucker's asleep.

_Perfect. Time to get my boi back._

I fumble around his coat, where is my boi?

"Take that! And that!"

And then I see Tim Jr.

And he's trying to kick Destorm's ass.

And I could not be anymore proud.

He's doing exactly what I wanted to do to the fucker. 

But I don't want him to get hurt.

"You're doing good, boi, but I don't want you getting hurt."

"But he hurt you too!"

"Yeah, but I think he's gonna get what's coming to him soon. C'mon. Let's go home."

So I grab my boy and we head back into Hell and there's Justine. And she looks shocked.

"Tim, where were you?"

"Ayyyyee, Justine! Look who I got back!"

And I hold out Tim Jr. And he's got his daddy's smirk.

Like father, like junior, you know?

"Kali's gonna be ticked when she finds out you went up to Purgatory."

"Whatever. Let her be pissed off. I got my boi back. C'mon, Hell's not as bad as you think."

"Did that thing even say we were supposed to go to Hell?"

"Nope," Tim Jr. shakes his......head? Body?  
"It just said 'a death from which there is no return.'"

I shrug.

"Well, it seems it was wrong. Because even if it was for just a little bit, daddy returned from Hell!"

And the two of us head to my crib.


End file.
